CT-7567 Rex
CT-7567, přezdívaný "Rex", veterán, býval klonovým kapitánem, který dohlížel nad rotou Torrent známé 501. legie Velké armdády republiky v průběhu Klonový válek. Rex se účastnil mnoha bitev během války přičemž si oblíbil své dvojité DC-17 blasterové pistole, které hojně využíval v bojích. Jako kapitán 501. sloužil Anakinu Skywalkerovi jako druhý velící, se kterým sdíleli odvahu a nekonvenčnost v bojích. Byl blízkým přítelem maršála Codyho, jejichž vztah odrážel jejich respekt ke generálům Skywalkerovi a Obi-Wan Kenobimu. Tito čtyři často sloužili pohromadě velíce tažení přední linie proti Konfederaci nezávislých systémů. V bitvě o Christophsis se Rex stal mentorem Skywalkerovi nově přiřazené padawance Ahsoce Tano, se kterou si vytvořil silné pouto. Když byli na inspekci vysílacího stanoviště s Codym, seskupil malé mužstvo zelenáčů, aby znovu přezvali kontrolu nad stanicí Rishi, kterou následně zničili, aby překazili plány generála konfederace Grievouse na invazi na Kamino. Účastnil se nespočtu tažení na scéně galaktické války, od zamezení rozšíření viru Modrý stín na Naboo a osvobození Rylothu po dalších těžce vydobitých vítězstvích jako bitva o Malastare, druhá bitva o Geonosis a bitva o Kamino. Napříč jeho kariérou Rex dokázal být skutečným velitelem, který se opravdu staral o muže pod jeho velením, i když začal pochybovat o své vlastní budoucnosti - a budoucnosti jeho klonových bratrů - v Republice. V bitvě o Saleucami se setkal s klonovým zběhem Cutem Lawquanem, kterého ale začal respektovat navzdory jejich výrazným rozdílům. Jeho vedení bylo nejvíce podrobeno zkoušce při bitvě o Umbaru, kde byl nucen spojit 501. legii pod dočasné vedení Jediiského generála, zatvrzelého a agresivního Pong Krella. Rex nejednal s Krellem z očí do očí a nacházel se na hraně mezi starostí o vojáky a Krellovými vysoce ztrátovými plány. Když Krell navedl 501. do smrtelného střetu s jejich druhy z 212. útočného praporu, uvědomil si Rex, že jejich generál je zrádcem Republiky a riskoval obžalobu z velezrady při vedení jeho mužů k zajmutí Krella. Tato tvrdá zkouška vypilovala jeho striktní poslušnost řádu, neboť se při ní naučil o hodnotě vytváření vlastních rozhodnutí jako voják. Rex pomáhal Skywalkerovi, Taně a Kenobimu při záchraně togrutských kolonistů od Zygerrianské otrocké říše a později nabídl své vojenské znalosti ku pomoci Jediů při cvičení vzbouřenců na Onderonu pro osvobození jejich světa. Při neúprosném zvratu událostí, on a Skywalker zadrželi Tanu na Coruscantu poté, co byla obviněna z bombového útoku na Jedijský chrám, událost která vyvrcholila v její odchod z řádu Jediů. Následně po poruše jednoho z klonových vojáků během bitvy o Ringo Vindu, Rex a Skywalker započali stíhání dlouhodobého kumpána, ARC troopera Pěťáka, který se stal nevyzpytatelným poté, co odkryl proti Jediiskou direktivu která byla vložena do všech republikových klonových vojáků. Předtím, než stačil Pěťák dokázat jeho objevy Rexovi a Skywalkerovi, coruscantská stráž jej zastřelila pro odpor při zatýkání. Po Tanině odchodu z řádu Jediů sloužil s ní po boku ještě při obléhání Mandaloru. V jistém bodě Klonových válek si Rex odstranil inhibitorový čip, což vedlo k nesplnění Rozkazu 66 když byl vydán. Patnáct let po konci Klonových válek byl stále naživu a bydlel v upraveném AT-TE na Seelosu s komandérem Gregorem a Wolffem. Nakonec byl nalezen Ahsokou Tano při povstalecké akci proti represivní vládě Galaktického impéria. Během toho se spřátelil s Kananem Jarrusem přeživším Jediiskou čistku a jeho učedníkem Ezrou Bridgerem. Rex vypomáhal Přízraku a eskadře Fénix při jejich snahách proti Impériu a úsilí vytvořit rebelii. Životopis Začátky CT-7567, později znám jako "Rex", byl klon nájemného lovce Jango Fetta stvořený a vycvičený na Kaminu. Nakonec byl povýšen na kapitána ve Velké armádě republiky. Klonové války Rex sloužil pro Velkou armádu republiky k ochraně jejích občanů, jako součást jeho oddanosti Republice. Později byl přiřazen k Jediiskému generálu Anakinu Skywalkerovi jako druhý velící. Následně mu bylo svěřeno velení nad rotou Torrent 501. legie. Rex nedočkavě plníval rozkazy, avšak v průběhu času se stal méně upjatým. Též sloužíval v bitvách po boku velitele Codyho například v té o Tibrin. Bitva o Christophsis Nějaký čas po bitvě o Geonosis soustředil Rex doprovázený Skywalkerem, Kenobim, Codym a zbytkem republikových sil, své snahy k osvobození Christophsisu od konfederačních sil pod generálem Whormeme Leathsomem a Dookovým vrahem, Asajj Ventress. Kapitán se účastnil příprav na přepad přicházejících separatistických jednotek, avšak zpozoroval jak byli Kenobi s Codym napadeni. Skywalker vyrazil pomoci jeho mistrovi s Rexem a jeho muži po boku. Utíkajíc ze střechy zadržovali bitevní droidy dokud nedorazila pomoc v podobě útočné lodi osazenou klonovým vojákem Gusem, který před odletem ještě odstřelil hlavu taktického droida. Rex následně vypomáhal Codymu při robolobotomii droidí hlavy objevujíce obsah všech jejich zpravodajských služeb. Domnívajíce se že v jejich středu mají špeha, generálové Skywalker a Kenobi odletěli vyšetřit konfederační velitelství v naději v odhalení totožnosti špiona. Rex a Cody byli instruováni provést jejich vlastní vyšetřování v republikové základně. Při odchodu z velícího střediska si Cody všiml že někdo nechal jejich komlink zapnutý; celý jejich rozhovor byl odvysílán separatistickému špionu. Rex si všiml někoho v chodbě a s Codym jej začali pronásledovat. Nicméně jej ztratili v přeplněné vojenské jídelně. Nyní si uvědomili, že ten špeh je klon. Neschopní se spojit s Jediemi následkem blokované komunikace nechal Rex R2-D2 analyzovat historii spojení aby viděl jestli někdo odeslal neautorizovaný přenos. Zaznamenal nepravidelné vlnové délky, které byli příliš nízké a nepříliš časté aby mohly být běžně zaznamenány, vlny které přicházely z kasáren seržanta Slicka. Přikročili tedy k výslechu Slickových mužů, kteří všichni měli alibi až na Choppera, který lhal o sbírání prstů bitevních droidů. Nicméně Slick jim proklouzl když odhalil že tu Jediové nejsou. Slick utekl a podařilo se mu se vyhnout Rexovi i Codymu přičemž také odpálil přilehlé zbraňové skladiště spolu s bojovými letouny LAAT a AT-TE. Následujíc vedení Guse a Choppera odvážili se Rex a Cody zpátky do velícího centra. Tam si všimli otisků bot směřujících k ventilaci. Beze slova Rex s Codym vymysleli past; Rex předstíral že odchází z místnosti, zatímco Cody stál beze zbraně otočen zády ke Slickově úkrytu, neboť si ji odložil. Slick vyklouzl z úkrytu, sebral zbraň a namířil zezadu na Codyho hlavu, ale v překvapení zjistil, že zbraň je prázdná; Cody předtím vyjmul zásobník. Po krátkém zápasu pěstmi Rex s Codym Slicka přemohli, právě když se Jediové vraceli ze své neplodné cesty na separatistické velitelství. Skywalker pokáral Slicka za ohrožení jeho bratrů, na což mu Slick jedovadě odpověděl, že Jediové zotročují jeho klonové bratry. Navzdory Slickovu spálení celého skladu zbraní, poznamenali Rex s Codym že se jim podařilo zachránit těžké kanóny. Jak se Loathsomova droidí armády přemístila na své pozice, Rex se svými muži doprovázen Skywalkerem stavivše se troj-droidům. Později se Rex setkal s Anakinovou učednicí Ahsokou Tano smějíce se jak Skywalkerovi říkala "Skyguy", načež mu bylo řečeno, že za ten smích jí ukáže, z pozice velícího důstojníka, jak pracovat s lanem, a Rex jí tedy začal nabízet své rady a cenné velitelské zkušenosti. Taktéž prohlásil že i když má možná vyšší šarži než on, jsou to zkušenosti, které mají poslední slovo. Rex si na to všiml, že příchozí konfederační síly vztyčily ochranný štít činíc jejich kanóny neužitečnými. Po poradě s Kenobim, Codym a Rexem se rozhodli poslat Skywalkera a Tano zničit ochranný štít, zatímco Rex spolu s Kenobim zadržovaly droidy před zničením těžkých kanónů. Jak Kenobi vedl výpad proti droidům, Rex s jeho muži vlákali droidy do budovy poskytujíc tak větší výhodu klonovým vojákům. Navzdory této taktice bylo spoustu Rexových mužů pobito a následně dostal rozkaz stáhnout své jednotky k ochraně kanónů. Jak se Kenobi snažil zdržovat Leathsoma vleklou kapitulací, povšiml si Rex výpadku štítu právě včas aby mohl nařídit kanonádě zničit tanky ukončujíc tak bitvu. Bitva o Teth Rex po boku Skywalkera, Tano a zbytku roty Torrent se následně odebrali na Teth zachránit syna Jabby Hutta Rottu. Použili jejich stoupací lana ke šplhu na útes k chrámu pod palbou dvou droidích praporů. Rex a jeho muži zajistili chrách. Po nalezení Jabbova syna Skywalkerem a Tanou zaútočili supí droidi zatímco dvě separatistická výsadková plavidla přistála, vysazujíc další bitevní droidy pod vedením Ventress. Rex se s mužstvem stáhl do chrámu. Rex s posádkou zůstávali vzadu aby drželi bitevní droidy zaměstnané. Po Ventressině rozseknutí zámku dveří se spolu utkali, avšak droidi je přemohli. Rex sebral jeho pistol a pokusil se střelit Ventress, která ho však odzbrojila a Silou jej začala škrtit požadujíc pozici Skywalkera. On odmítl, ale Ventress použila ošálení mysli aby ho přiměla se s ním spojit. Nicméně jej varoval použitím jeho jména že Ventress je už na cestě. Když Skywalker kontaktoval Rexe, přepadl bitevního droida, praštil ho a vzal jeho zbraň. S jeho jednotkou poté porazili droidy, kteří je strážili. Jak byli obklíčeni, do toho přišla pomoc od Kenobiho a Codyho. Po zničení pavoukového droida rozbuškou řekl Rex Skywalkerovi aby na sebe dávali pozor a že mise je na prvním místě. Následně pak s Kenobim, Yodou a Codym letěli vyzvednout Skywalkera a jeho učednici z Jabbova paláce na Tattoinu. Potyčka na měsíci Rishi Rex pak s Codym letěli na inspekci nákladní lodí třídy Nu, Obexem. Po vizitě sledovací stanice na Pastilu odletěli na základnu na měsíci Rishi. Rex se po cestě spojil se stanicí a všiml si něčeho divného na neochotě vojáků k jejich inspekci. Po přistání byli přivítáni vojákem, který jim sdělil, že stanice je v pořádku a tudíž mohou odejít. Rex požadoval aby byl vzat k velícímu seržantovi všímajíc si vojákovi odpovědi "rozkaz, rozkaz". Na to si všimli světlice pro útok droidů a Rex vytasil zbraň a střelil vojáka. Ukázalo se, že to byl z BX série droidího komanda. Poté na ně zaútočili další členové droidího komanda a odřízli je od Obexe. Rex a Cody seskočili z plošiny jak po nich hodili detonátory a použili stoupací lana ke slanění. Potkali zbytek jednotky, Pěťáka, Hevyho a Echa, kterým bylo prvně nařízeno, aby sňali helmy a dokázali, že nejsou droidy. Po sundání helem byli napadeni Rishským úhořem, avšak Rex jej střelil do oka. Rex označkoval Echa krví z úhoře a řekl mu, aby jeho a Codyho následoval. Poté předstíral porouchaného droida použitím ustřelené hlavy říkajíc "rozkaz, rozkaz". Jak droidi otevřeli dveře, Rex, Cody a zbytek klonů vtrhli a obsadili velící středisko sestřelujíce droidí komando. Poté si všimli přibližující se konfederační flotily, ale nemohli už kontaktovat republiku. Když výsadkové lodě slétly dolů řekl Rex že by mohli vyhodit stanici do povětří, takže by to pak republika přiletěla prozkoumat. Pak se vybavil plynovými granáty jak Cody s ostatními drželi bitvení droidy. Nicméně dálkový ovladač nefungoval. On pak se zbytkem odešli zatímco Hevy spravoval rozbušku. Hevy však odmítl odejít trvajíc na odpálení plynu ručně. Rex se s ostatními pokusili pro něho vrátit, ale Hevy odpálil základnu spolu se sebou. Zbytek byl pak zachráněn útočnou lodí. Poté co Echo a Pěťák obdrželi medaile za jejich statečnost, přijal je Rex do 501. legie. Bitva na Bothawui & Oblačná základna Po ztrátě Falleenu byli Rex, Skywalker a Tano s jejich flotilou posláni ochránit Bothawui. Rex a flotilové vymahače byli vysazeny na asteroidy obklopující Bothawui. S Grievousovým útočným manévrem proti Skywalkerově flotile zahájil Rex palbu na záď jeho flotily. Následně zachránil Skywalkera když se jeho letoun poškodil. Rex pak zůstal s Ahsokou zatímco Skywalker hledal základnu Grievousovi rozvětky, a později zachitili Skywalkerův stopovací signál. Vzali tedy Soumrak a vysvobodili Skywalkera od Grievousových sil. Potom Rex pomohl Skywalkerovi při hledání sledovací stanice. Rex s Denalem a jeho oddílem se po přijetí zprávy od R2 připojili ke Skywalkerovi při ničení základny v systému Russan. Rex vzal s sebou na stanici i R3-S6. Rex, Ahsoka, R3 a zbytek oddílu byli povoláni ke zničení reaktoru stanice, zatímco Skywalker hledal svého R2. R3 je však zpomalil natolik, že se museli střetnout se super bitevními droidy. Byli schopní je porazit, avšak následně stanuli tváří v tvář Grievousovi. Rex a jeho muži se jej pokusili sestřelit, ale všichni byli zabiti až na Rexe a Denala. Od smrti Rexe zachránila Ahsoka, která jemu a Denalovi pak nařídila dokončit jejich misi bez ní. Jim se pak podařilo narušit reaktor a setkat se se Skywalkerem u Soumraku v přistávacím prostoru, načež si uvědomili, že R3 byl špeh jelikož na ně přivolal super bitevní a supí droidy. Rex poté zničil reaktor a připojila se k nim Ahsoka aby následně mohli vyváznout i s osvobozeným R2. Bitva nad Quellem Později během konfliktu se Rex připojil ke Skywalkerovi, Taně, Admirálu Wullf Yularenovi a pár dalším klonovým vojákům na misi na planetu Quell, kde Jediiský generál Aayla Secura a její klonový velitel Bly bojovali proti separatistickému odporu. Republikové síly spěchali za Sucuřininým poškozeným křižníkem. Po proražení řady raketových super bitevních droidů přistáli na Sucuřinině lodi, kde však Skywalker utrpěl vážná zranění od exploze při výbuchu plavidla. S dalšími vojáky Cameronem, Flashem a Luckym se jim podařilo uniknout na přepravní plavidlo. Nicméně kvůli poškození při zásahu a selhání systému začala loď přecházet do hyperprostoru, následně havarovali na planetě Maridun. Rex zůstal u Skywalkera zatímco Secura, Bly, Ahsoka a zbytek vojáků se vydali hledat pomoc. Rex musel bojovat s mastiffskými falony po boku Skywalkera dokud Bly, Ahsoka a lurmenský léčitel Wag Too jim nepřišli pomoct. Rex a jeho klonoví bratři s Jediiemi rychle objevili, že Maridun byl domov pro lurmenskou vesnici. Obrana Maridunu Rex pozoroval jakékoli vesmírné plavidlo v naději na záchranu. Později si všiml konfederační výsadkové lodi mířící směrem k vesnici. Oznámil to Blyovi a z vesnice utekli před příchodem bitevních droidů. S ostatními pak začali plánovat, jak ukořistit raketoplán, ale byli zaznamenáni průzkumným droidem. Pronásledovali jej až ho Secura zničila. Rex s ostatními sledoval, jak generál Lok Durd připravoval test jeho zbraně. Rex s Blyem se šli blíž podívat na zbraň aby vzápětí běželi po svých stopách zpět, aby unikli šokové vlně ze zbraně. Po Durdově odletu společně s Blyem a Skywalkerem usiloval Rex o vniknutí do Durdovi základny, kde by mohli ukrást plavidlo a generátory štítů. Se skupinou se pak vrátil do vesnice, kde se Skywalkerem a Blyem postavili opevnění pro obranu k velké nelibosti Tee Watt Kaa. Rex s Blyem aktivovali štít při výstřelu tanku z jeho zbraně. S ostatními pak drželi pozice dokud droidi neprolomili štít a nezničili jej. Naštěstí jim nakonec pomohli Lurmeni a podařilo se jim přemoct protivníky a zajmout Durda. Jak Rext odváděl Durda přilétl je vyzvednout republikový křižník . Bitva o Orto Plutonium Rex po těchto bojích doprovázel na cestě na Orto Plutonia generála Kenobiho, Skywalkera, pantoranského senátora Riyu Chuchiho a předsedu Chi Cha. Tam se dopátrali při prohlídce glidské stanice, co se stalo s posádkou. Rex spolu s Jediema zamířili ke konfederační odlehlé základně, kde shlédli hologram netvora pobíjejícího bitevní droidy. On se poté vrátil na stanici, kde se svými vojáky čekal na návrat Jediů. Všichni se následně odebrali na konfederační základnu si promluvit s talzkým náčelníkem Thi-Senem. Po zakončení porady byl Rex pověřen ochranou předsedy, který se rozhodl napadnout talzy. Rex s jednotkou a Cho se svou gardou byli obklíčeni talzy. Cho smrtelně raněn byl stáhnut spoločeně s Rexovými jednotkami. V nastalé situaci Rex vztyčil obranou linii poblíž útesu a držel své pozyce dokud Skywalker, Kenobi, Chuchi a zbytek vojáků nepřiletěli na pomoc. Razie ve Vindiho laboratoři Rex byl poslán na Naboo k výpomoci Skywalkerovi a Kenobimu zastavit konfederačního vědce doktora Nuvoa Vindiho před rozmístěním bomb naplněných virem Modrý stín. Bojoval po boku velitelky Tano v bojích při průchodu Vidiho laboratoří. Podařilo se jim zastavit Vindiho droidy předtím, než se jim podařilo vypustit virus. Nicméně LEP-86C8 ukradl lahvičku a spustil jednu z bomb, čímž zamořil laboratoř. Ačkoli Rex se svou jednotkou byl schopný včas uzavřít laboratoř, sami byli nakaženi virem. Současně se senátorkou Padmé Amidalou a zástupcem Jar Jar Binksem se jim podařilo zničit všechny droidy, avšak všichni byli nakženi virem Modrý stín. Naštěstí Skywalker a Kenobi jim včas podali lék, který je zachránil. Bitva o Ryloth Rex spolu se Skywalkerem, Tanou a Yularenem nastoupili na Resolute a vytáhli s jejich flotilou na Ryloth prolomit konfederační blokádu. Po jejich prvním neúspěšném útoku podali hlášení o jejich průběhu mistru Winduovi. Rex informoval Tano, že s ní chce Skywalker mluvit o jejich příštím výpadu. Následně dohlížel na evakuaci Defenderu. Skywalker zanechal Taně velení nad Resolutem ''a s ní pak Rex a jeden z navigačních důstojníků spolupracovali na plánu zneškodnění zbývajících blokádních sil. Ze začátku se obávali, že Tanin manévr nebude nic platný, ale uposlechli jej když jej Yularen schválil. Po zničení konfederační vlajkové lodi Skywalkerem se Rex, Yularen a navigační důstojník přesunuli s ''Resolutem na útočnou pozici, odkud pozorovali, jak Tano a její bombardéry ničí zbývající jednotky. Při příletu sil pod vedením Kenobiho a Windua pak Rex vyslal loď k vyzvednutí modulu se Skywalkerem a R2. První bitva o Felucii Rex vedle Codyho, Skywalkera, Tany a Kenobiho byli posláni na Felucii, kde však byli záhy obklíčeni. Naštěstí byli vysvobozeni jednotkami generála Koona. Bitva o Devaron Rex se Skywalkerem a Tanou letěli na Devaron, aby zastavili Bana před ukořistěním kyber paměťového krystalu od mistra Bolly Ropala. Shromáždil tři oddíly k nalodění se na Banovu loď a souhlasil se Skywalkerovým nápadem použít AT-TE k nalodění. On, Skywalker a Tano se pak úspěšně dostali na palubu lodi, avšak ne včas aby zachránili mistra Ropala. S ostatními pak našel Bana na zbraňovém podlaží. Rex s klony se starali o bitevní droidy, zatímco Skywalker s Tanou stíhali Bana. S jeho muži zajistili raketoplán a čekali na ně, až se vrátí. Když se vrátili, viděl, jak Denal střelil Bana. Po návratu na Resolute ''si jeden z Rexových mužů všiml stop krve. Rex sdělil Skywalkerovi, že to nebyla krev žádného z jeho mužů, to si uvědomili, že Denal byl vlastně Bane v převleku, kterému se tak podařilo uniknout. Druhá bitva o Geonosis Republikové síly se znovu vrátili na Geonosis a Rex stál v oddílu se Skywalkerem a Tanou. Po sestřelení jejich útočné lodi pokračovali směrem ke Kenobiho pozici po svých. Rex pomáhal Skywalkerovi a Taně při dobití droidí pevnosti jež jim stála v cestě. Po srovnání pevnosti se zemí pak pokračovali i s Mundiho jednotkou na setkání s Kenobim a Codym. Poté bylo Rexovým úkolem po boku Skywalkera, Unduli, Greea a jejich vojáků odlákat pozornost Pogglových sil, zatímco Tano a Offee vnikali do droidí slévárny. Při první vlně se jim podařilo bitevní droidy zahnat, avšak jejich jednotky byly zahnány nazpět, když Poggle vyslal vylepšené tanky aby je dorazily. Po zničení továrny vyslal Rex své tanky a útočné lodě najít Tanu a Offee a následně pozoroval, jak je odvážejí na zotavovnu. Následně s jeho nadřízenými předali Poggla Coruscantu. Zůstával však ve střehu, když se Tano a Offee neohlásili včas. Nakonec se mu podařilo se spojit s Tanou a dát o tom vědět Skywalkerovi. Bitva o Saleucami Pro další misi byli vyslání za doprovodu Skywalkera a mistrině Gallie do systému Saleucami k záchraně Eetha Kotha z rukou generála Grievuse. Navzdory osvobození mistra Kotha se Grievousovi podařilo uprchnout na povrch Saleucami. Rex tedy následoval generála Kenobiho a Codyho aby jej vystopovali. Rex a několik jeho mužů prozkoumávali trosky Grievousovi lodě. Následně vzal s sebou Jesse, Tvrďáka a Kixe na cestu skrz mokřady ke Grievusovi. Při pronásledování byl však postřelem komandím droidím odstřelovačem. Přežil, ale museli jej nechat za sebou na farmě pro zotavení. Rex poté zjistil, že vlastník farmy byl klonový dezertér se jménem Cut Lawquane. Při prvním dojmu byl Rex znechucen jeho nedostatkem oddanosti k republice, avšak navzdory tomu přijal pozvání na večeři jeho dětmi. Rex mluvil o věrnosti armádě bez ohledu na okolnosti, načež mu Cut vyprávěl, jak opustil armádu poté, co celý jeho tým byl rozprášen, jeho kamarádi pozabíjeni a on utekl. Všichni byli náhle napadeni droidím komandem. Podařilo se jim zničit všechny droidy, kdy Cut dokonce Rexe zachránil pře jedním z nich. Následující den se Rex rozhodl jej nenahlásit vidíc v něk statečného muže a sám se pak připojil ke Kenobiho jednotkám. Potyčka na ''Coronetu Ke Kenobiho vyšetřování na Mandaloru byli přiřazeni Cody a Rex se Skywalkerem, jejich jednotky byli vyžádány jako doprovod vévodkyně Satine Kryze a ochranu před Umrlčí hlídkou a separatisty na cestě na palubě Coronetu. Klonoví velitelé Rex a Cody se svými muži byli zavoláni na poradu ohledně důležitosti ochrany vévodkyně. Zůstali v nákladním prostoru. Tu si také všiml, že R2 něco vystrašilo a dva jeho vojáci chybí. Rex po boku Skywalkera našli otevřený kontejner a hledali dále, dokud nebyl Skywalker napaden vražednou sondou. Rexovi s Codym se podařilo ji zneškodnit, ale vzápětí byli napadeni zabijáckými sondami. Po jejich zneškodnění pokračovali velitelé jejich prohledávání při kterém sestřelili poslední zabijáckou sondu. Rex byl však napaden poslední vražednou sondou ale dokázal se udržet naživu před jejími spáru dokud ji Skywalker nerozsekal. Rex poté bojoval proti super bitevním droidům, kteří se nalodili na'' Coronet'', po boku svých vojáků, Codyho a osobní stráže vévodkyně. Bitva o Kamino Rex, Cody a jejich jednotky se navrátili na jejich rodnou planetu Kamino, když byla objevena komunikace mezi Grievousem a Ventress. Tito dva velitelé se připojili k Pěťákovi, Echovi, 99 a pár dalším mladým kadetům v kasárnách. Spolu bojovali proti bitevním droidům, avšak 99 byl zabit. Po této bitvě povýšil Rex Echa a Pěťáka na ARC vojáka. Bitva o Lola Sayu Když byl mistr Piell uvězněn, byli Rex, Cody, Fives, Echo spolu s Kenobim a Skywalkerm svoláni Plo Koonem na schůzi týkající se záchrany Piella z Citadely na Lole Sayu, kde byl držen separatisty. Aby se dostali na planetu nepovšimnuti, nechal Skywalker celý tým včetně Rexe zamrazit do karbonu. Zamrazený tým byl pašován R2-D2 a pár dalšími přeprogramovanými bitevními droidy v ukradeném separatistickém raketoplánu. Tato taktika úspěšně obelhala skenery známek života planetární blokády a tak mohli droidi přistát s plavidlem v jeskyni poblíž vězení Citadely. Po dosednutí byli všichni rozmraženi, aby zjistili, že Ahsoka Tano se tajně přidala do týmu navzdory rozkazům, které obdržela. Jelikož nebyla jiná možnost, přidala se do týmu a započali misi. Pro vniknutí do zařízení musel tým šplhat bez jištění po stěně osazené elektrominami. To jim šlo dobře dokud jeden z klonových vojáků nestoupl na uvolněný kámen a nespadl přímo na minu upozorňujíc tak posádku vězení o jejich přítomnosti. Na cestě k Piellově cele se musel vyhnout několika nastraženým pastem, leč jedna zabila dalšího vojáka. Dostali se až k Piellově cele a zničili strážící droidy, přičemž Rex vyřídil výslechového droida. Při záchranné cestě byl tým zaznamenaný správcem Citadely Osi Sobeckem, který aktivoval velký magnet na stropě chodby jež celému týmu vyňal zbraně z ruky a přitáhl Skywalkera díky jeho kybernetické ruce. Byli obklíčeni droidy. Skywalker přitáhnutý na magnetu za použití svého světelného meče zničil magnet umožňujíc tak zbytku vzít své zbraně a zničit droidy. Rex k Sobeckově nelibosti odstřelil sledovací kameru než se vydali dál. Po vysvobození Piellových důstojníků se skupina rozhodla rozdělit na dva týmy při úniku ze zařízení, jelikož Piell a jeho kapitán Tarkin znali každý část důležitých hyperprostorových souřadnic známých jako route. Při rozdělení bude pro separatisty těžší získat celou informaci. Rex byl ve skupině se Skywalkerem, Tanou, Tarkinem, Echem, Pěťákem a dvěma zachráněnými klony. Zatímco Kenobiho část způsobily zmatek na vyšších podlažích, Rex unikl z věže do změti tunelů v nižších patrech. Následně se probíjeli dál tunely přes super bitevní droidy a droidí komanda. Rex se při tom zastával Tany, když Tarkin zpochybňoval její zkušenosti. Nakonec se jim podařilo se znovu potkat s Kenobiho a Piellovým týmem na letišti. Jejich letoun byl však zničen a ARC vojáka Echa považovali za mrtvého. Rex se s ostatními vydali na jejich setkávací bod přičemž byli pod nátlakem STAPů a anoobasů. Během jejich plahočení byl Piell zabit jedním z anoobasů, pročež mu krátce vzdali čest při spoštění jeho těla do lávy. Poté dosáhli na místo jejich setkání s Koonem, kde bojovali proti veliteli Sobeckovi a jeho droidům, dokud Koon nedorazil. Nakonec se všichni vrátili zpět na Coruscant. Návrat na Felucii Pro další úkol byli vysláni se Skywalkerem, Ahsokou, Koonem, Wolffem a jejich muži získat zásobovací předsunutou separatistickou základnu. S pomocí Fuliciánských zvědů Rex a Skywalker napadli základnu, zatímco Tano a Koon vedli útok z boků. Skywalker si však všiml, že Ahsoka se ztratila. Rex se svou jednotkou prohledával základnu a přilehlé okolí pátrajíc po ní, ale bez výsledku. Poté dohlížel nad rozmístěním jednotek SCUBA generála Fista, Ahsoky a velitele Monnka na Mon Cale při pomoci princi Lee-Charovi. Bitva o Umbaru Rex po boku Skywalkera, Pěťáka a zbytku 501. byli poslání na Umbaru pomoci mistru Tiinovi, Krellovi a Kenobimu při obsazování hlavního města. Na začátku po přistání a souboji s uumbaranskou milicí byli Rex se svou 501. předáni pod velení Krella, poté co byl Skywalker vyžádán kancléřem zpět na Coruscant. Krell pak dal Rexovi a jeho mužům pořádně zabrat, který vyžadoval přímý útok na hlavní město. Během prvního útoku po cestě do hlavního města byl Rex donucen ustoupit, ke Krellově zklamání. Rex, Krell a 501. byli následně vysláni obsadit leteckou základnu, která zásobovala hlavní město. Rexovi bylo zadáno dostat se skrz roklinu, které by je nechala odkryté. On se snažil Krella přesvědčit, že to nebude k ničemu přínosné. Navzdory námitkám Pěťáka a zbytku legie pak Rex přesvědčil jeho muže aby se řídili Krellovými rozkazy. Jak procházeli roklinou, byli napadeni umbarskými plazivými tanky. Naštěstí se jim podařilo tanky zničit, vzápětí však čelili umbarským těžkým pohyblivým kanónům, které měli těžké brnění odolné vůči jejich raketometům. Rex poslal Pěťáka s Tvrďákem vniknout do jejich základny a použít jejich vlastní stíhače proti kanónům. I přes Krellovi rozkazy pokračovat v postupu Rex s jeho jednotkou drželi pozice dokud Pěťák s Tvrďákem nezničili kanóny. Základna byla dobita a zabezpečena za cenu velkých ztrát. Když se s nimi Kenobi spojil ohledně separatistické zásobovací lodě nesoucí rakety s dlouhým doletem, navrhl Rex, aby na ni zaútočili a odřízli tak zásobování. Nicméně Krell měl svůj vlastní plán, k Rexově a Kenobimu překvapení, zaútočit na město i přes rakety. Rexovi pak bylo nařízeno připravit jeho muže k útoky navzdory velkým ztrátám. Rex zprvu vyhověl požadavkům, ale pak přistoupil na Pěťákovo návrh použít kódy stíhačů k infiltraci a zničení zásobovací lodě. Přesto proti tomu Krell namítal. Po nehodě v hangáru dal Rex Pěťákovi, Jessimu a Tvrďákovi povelení pokračovat v misi, nicméně je varoval, že pokud budou přistiženi, nebude je moci ochránit. Rex je poté sledoval, jak vzlétají vstříc misi a zabránil Dogmovi a Beranovi o tom říci Krellovi. Krell se pak na to dotazoval Rexe, který mu sdělil, že povolil průzkumnou misi aby jeho strategie byla ještě více účinější, načež mu před zraky vybuchla zásobovací loď. Rex, Pěťák a Jesse byli předvedeni před Krella, kde byli napomenuti. Navzdory Rexovým námitkám nechal Krell Pěťáka a Jesse odvést do cely za neuposlechnutí nadřízeného. Rex se snažil Krella přesvědčit aby je pustil odkazujíc na loajalitu jeho mužů napříč jeho bezhlavými taktikami. I přesto mu Krell nařídil, aby své muže dal popravit, ale oni to odmítli udělat. Rex a Krell byli následně spojeni s vojákem, který jim oznámil, že byli přepadeni umbarijci přestrojeni za klony, načež byl Rex vyslán proti nim. Rex a jeho muži vyzbrojeni mortary se vydali do džungle, kde byli napadeni vojáky. Rex však prozkoumal jednoho muže a objevil, že je to klon. Rex vrazil před obě strany jeho mužů a vojáků odhalujíc podvod. Na to se dal do rozhovoru s Waxerem, četařem 212.praporu, který ukázal, že to Krell nařídil ten útok. Po těchto událostech shromáždil své muže a zbytky Waxerovi čety dohromady, rozhodl se zatknout Krella za zradu. Se svými muži stanul před Krellem, který se podivoval, že na to Rex vůbec přišel. Krell odmítal být zatčel jakožto cíl jejich vzpoury, odhodil jeho muže a utekl do džungle. Rex a jeho muži jej následovali aby byli terčem jeho posměchu. Naštěstí byl nakonec přemožen a omráčen Beranem a odvedli jej do cely. Během výslechu se Rex dozvěděl, že Krell se pokoušel zmařit úsilí Republiky aby Dooku nebo jeho mistr z něho učinil nového učně a vládce Umbary. Když přišly zprávy o dobití města Kenobim a 212., rozhodl se Rex a ostatní pro Krellovu popravu. Z počátku váhal, ale pak byl Krell zabit Dogmovým výstřelem. Bitva o Kiros a Kadavo Roshti a Rex spolu se Skywalkerem, Kenobim, Ahsokou a zbytkem jednotky byli vysláni osvobodit Kiros od separatistické okupace, jelikož již uplynulo deset rotací po posledním kontaktování Kiroského guvernéra mistrem Yodou. Kenobi a Rex jako jeho střelcem nasedli na jejich BARC spídry a postavili se lehkému odporu, a jak Rex dorazil poslední AAT jeho raketometem, jak se přibližovali k separatistickému velícímu centru uvnitř guvernérovi věže. Po zajmutí velitele D'Nara odletěli se Skywalkerem, Kenobim a Ahsokou na Zygerrii pomocí Tecory. Rex maskovaný jako Zygerriánský strážný doprovázel Kenobiho při hledání kiroských kolonistů, přičemž se Rexovi podařilo zahlédnout guvernéra Roshtiho. Rex se pokusil uniknout spolu s Kenobim a Roshtim, ale byli zajati. Rex pak šel na aukci otroků, stále se vydávajíc za stráž, avšak i s ostatními byli zajmuti. Rex, Kenobi a Roshti byli vzati na Kadavo do tamního otrockého nápravného zařízení. Tam Rex pracoval v dolech zařízení spolu s Kenobim a togruty jako otroci. On s Kenobim pak byli předvedeni před "správce" Agrusse, který plnil rozkazy hraběte Dooku je popravit. Přesto se jim podařilo osvobodit, když Skywalker, Tano a Plo Koon přišli osvobodit otroky. Rex Agrusse zabil a s Kenobim se dostali na bitevní loď a odletěli ze zařízení před jeho zhroucením. Po následné bitvě byl Rex přiřazen Skywalkerem chránit nejvyššího kancléře proti plánu únosu nájemného vraha Moralo Evala. Kryl Skywalkera a Tanu když šli po krku Evalovi, Banovi a Rako Hardeenovi. Výcvik onderonských povstalců Rex letěl s Kenobim, Skywalkerem a Tanou na Onderon pomoci při tréninku povstalců v boji proti konfederačním okupačním silám. Rex je učil jak mají používat zbraně jako je pulzní granát proti bitevním droidům. Rex poté odletěl se Skywalkerem a Kenobim nahlásit pokrok povstalců proti konfederačním silám v Iziz. Pronásledování Tany Rex doprovázel Skywalkera a Tanu, když letěli bránit Cato Neimoidii před Konfederací. Poté se vrátil na Coruscant, kde spolupracoval se Skywalkerem při dokazování Taniny neviny při bombovém útoku na Jediiský chrám a vraždy Letty Turmond. Spolu pak šli do vojenské základny, kde jim velitel Fox sdělil, že Tano zabila několi klonů. Se Skywalkerem a Foxem se ji vydali hledat. Poté Rex následoval Skywalkera do tunelů, kde byl svědkem jejího úniku. Pak pomáhal Skywalkerovi, Koonovi, veliteli Wolffemu a údernému oddílu při hledání Tany. Bitva o Ringo Vindu Po Tanině odchodu z řádu Jediů letěli se Skywalkerem na Ringo Vindu převzít tamní vesmírnou stanici z rukou konfederačních sil pod velením admirála Trenche. Krize bankovního klanu Rex se účastnil invaze na Scipio, bitvy jako odezvu separatistické invaze na neutrální svět InterGalaktického bankovního klanu. Zatímco generál Anakin Skywalker a ostatní členové 501. legie započali jejich sestup na planetu, si Skywalker vyžádal po Rexovi určit polohu Padmé Amidaly, která byla na Scipiu kvůli výměně moci uvnitř bank od zkorumpovaných vůdců do rukou Rushe Clovise. Rex mu sdělil, že nemůže přesně určit její konkrétní polohu, ale že počáteční sken ukázal, že je stále naživu. Ihned po dosažení povrchu planety nařídil Skywalker Rexovi držet linie hledajíc přitom Amidalu. Rex po boku 501. úspěšně bránili své pozice a obnovili kontrolu na planetou od separatistických sil. Záchrana Echa Poté, co admirál Trench postoupil proti republikovými silám během bitvy o Anaxes, teorizoval Rex o tom, že separatisté unesli jeho přítele Echa, který byl považován za mrtvého a že jej nutí vyzradit jeho algoritmus strategie. Aby dostál své teorii, Rex a velitel Cody spojili své síly s elitním oddílem nazývaným Klonová jednotka 99 (známá jako "Zlá várka"); která se skládala z seržanta Huntera, specialisty Wreckera, odstřelovače Crosshaira a technického specialisty Techa. Kloni přepadli separatistické kybernetické centrum Anaxesu a objevili, že přijímalo zvukový signál ze Skako Minoru, který pípal Echův rodný kód. Toto potvrdilo Rexovo podezření, že Echo může být stále naživu. Vyzbrojen touto informací cestoval Rex s Klonovou jednotkou 99 a Anakinem Skywalkerem na Skako Minor na palubě Pustošícího nájezdníka. Po přistání byl Skywalker unesen velkým létajícím plazem nazývaným keeradak, který jej zanechal v poletecké vesnici.Rex a Zlá várka se vydali do vesnice, kde se jim podařilo se udobřit s vesničany a přesvědčit je aby pustili Skywalkera. S pomocí poleteckých průzkumníků se dostali do města techno unie Purkellu. Během cesty kloni stopovali Echův signál. Když Crosshair nadnesl, že by Echo mohl být zrádce, Rex se zaručil za svého přítele a hádal se s Crosshairem. Anakin ji ukončil a poradil jim, aby na to byli připravení. Rex přijal Skywalkero znepokojení, ale trval na to, že záležitost s Echem provede on sám. Klonům se podařilo stopovat Echův signál do věže a vniknout do ni. Uvnitř obdrželi hologram od vůdce Techno unie Wata Tambora, který oznamoval, že využil algoritmus, aby je vlákal do pasti. Když je Tambor napadl porušujíc neutralitu Techno unie, odpověděl mu Rex, že již přestoupil neutralitu unie, když přivedl republikového vězně na Skako Minor. Tambor poslal několik D-wing droidů aby na ně zaútočili, avšak kloni a Skywalker je porazili. Rex a Tech si probili cestu dovnitř do stázové komory, kde našli Echa. Ten byl naživu, avšak spoustu částí těla měl nahrazené umělými a byl držel v umělém komatu. Rex a Tech se jej následně jali vysvobodit. Oni dva pak po jistých obtížích Echa z komory vysvobodili. Nicméně kloni a Skywalker byli obklíčeni silami Techno unie a neschopni zavolat pomoc, jelikož byli na neodsouhlasené misi. Když Tambor poslal Organického ničitele ke zničení vetřelců, Rex s ostatními klony a Skywalkerem dokázali uniknout skrz výfukovou trubku. Wrecker poté nastražil několik rozbušek, které vyhodily do vzduchu Ničitele a celou komoru. Jak překračovali výfuk, uzmuli čtyřkřídlé Keeradaky a vrátili se zpět do Poletecké vesnice. Ve vesnici se kloni se Skywalkerem sjednotili s vesničany, aby zničily několik D-wingových droidů a Chobotnicové bojové trojdroidy, které na ně Tambor vyslal. Během potyčky Rex odstranil jednu Chobotnici výstřelem do jejích očních senzorů. Po bitvě poltecký náčelník vzýval odvahu klonů a Skywalkera. Rex taktéž udělil pochvalu Echovi za jeho odvahu při bitvě. Nakonec se vrátili zpátky na Anaxes. Po návratu na Anaxes Echo navarhl plán, který zahrnoval vniknutí na dreadnought admirála Trenche a naplnit separatistický systém chybnými informacemi v zájmu zabezpečení vítězství Republiky na Anaxesu. Rex, Echo, Skywalker a Klonovou jednotkou 99 pronikli Trenchovu válečnou loč pomocí Pustošícího nájezdníka, zatímco republikové jednotky pod velením Jediiského generála Windua a Kenobiho útočily na separatistickou montážní továrnu. Kloni a Skywalker nabourali systém drednoughtského systémového rozhraní a nahráli falešné informace admirálu Trenchovi. Echo přivedl všechny separatistiké jednotky do montážní továrny a použil zpětný výboj pro jejich vypnutí. Když si admirál Trench uvědomil zradu, odjistil časovanou bombu ve fúzním generátoru továrny. Rex a jeho následníci si zkoušeli probojovat cestu skrz několi bitevních droidů a vrátili se zpět na Pustošícího nájezdníka. Mezitím Skywalker zabil admirála Trenche když Mace Windu pomocí síly deaktivoval bombu za pomocí informací dodaných Echem. Rex se svými klony a Skywalkerem unikli z Trenchovi válečné lodě, dřív než ji Wrecker odpálil. Ve Fort Anaxes se Rex vedle Echa a Špatné várky účastnil ceremonie, kde byli vyznamenáni za jejich poslední činy. Díky republikovému vítězství byl Anaxes schopný nadále vyrábět válečné lodě pro Republikové loďstvo. Vykoupení Quinlana Vose V posledních letech klonových válek se Rex přidal ke svým spolubojovníkům, včetně Codyho a Jesse, na misi k dokázání vykoupení Jediiského mistra Quinlana Vose. Jakmile začali kloni vykládat vybavení, ukázalose, že asteroid na kterém byli zanedlouho exploduje. Jedi a kloni spěšně unikli z asteroidu díky Vosovi. Nicméně Jedi je jednoduše stále obelhával a nadále pracoval jako agent hraběte Dookua. Obléhání Mandaloru Na konci klonových válek bývalý Sithský lord Darth Maul převzal kontrolu nad Mandalorem za pomoci Umrlčí hlídky a Stínového společenství, sdružení kriminálních organizací, které přísahali věrnost Maulovi. O něco později Ahsoka Tano kontaktovala Řád Jediů a požádala o pomoc Jediů při znovu převzetí planety. Skywalker a Kenobi cestovali na Mandalore, ale byli se nuceni vrátit na Coruscant, jelikož kancléř Palpatine byl unesen generálem Grievousem. Skywalker uvolnil Rexe a prapor klonů pro pomoc při zajmutí Darth Maula na Mandaloru. Během vyvrcholení bitvy nařídil kancléř Palpatine Rozkaz 66, při němž se kloni obrátili proti Taně, dovolujíc tak Maulovi uniknout. Rex si odstranil inhibitorový čip před vydáním Rozkazu 66 ušetřujíc jej obrácení se proti Taně. Nakonec se jim podařilo narafičit jejich vlastní smrt před odletem z planety, aby žili v exilu. Věk Impéria Přidání se k Povstání Rex přežil klonové války a změnu Republiky na Galaktické impérium. Po válkách Rex s velitelem Wolffem, bývalého velitele Vlčí smečky, a velitelem Gregorem, členem elitního klonového komanda, žili v upraveném AT-TE na pouštní planetě Seelos. Několik let před bitvou o Yavin, Rex se svými kumpány narazil na skupinu povstalců, v níž byl přeživší Jediiské čistky Kanan Jarrus a jeho učedník Ezra Bridger. Posádka Ducha byla vyslána Rexovým starým spojencem padawankou Ahsokou Tano, získat informace o opuštěných základnách, které by mohlo povstání použít při jejich vzpouře proti Impériu. První setkání Rex a jeho společníků s posádkou Ducha téměř skončilo násilým když Kanan myslel, že klonový vojáci byly hrozbou a zažehl svůj světelný meč. Rexův včasný zásah ukončil roztržku mezi jeho kamarády a Kananem. Když Kananům učeň Ezra zmínil že on a jeho povstalecký doprovod byl poslán Ahsokou, uvědomil si Rex že rebelové byli přátely a představil sebe a jeho druhy. Zatímco se poznávali s povstalci uvnitř tanku, pokusil se je Ezra přemluvit, aby se přidali k bojům proti Impériu. Rex se zasmál a odmítl říkajíc že jejich dny vojáků již skončily. Pos rozpravě s Kananem souhlasil s vytvořením seznamu základen, které by mohli rebelové použít, avšak za cenu účasti na lovu joopase jako odplatu za poskytnutí informací. K vyvrácení Kananovy nedůvěry v klony mu Rex odhalil, že on, Gregor a Wolffe dokázali odstranit jejich řídící čipy. Rebelové se zdráhavě zapojili k honu na joopa spolu s lasatem Garazebem Orreliosem sloužícím jako "lovec" tak i "návnada". Zeb byl spolknut joopem, ale také byl úspěšný v jeho zabití. Se svým dílem dohody hotoví chtěl Kanan se svým týmem odejít, ale Rex je pozval na večeři. Jak večeřeli, mandalorianská puberťačka Sabine Wren že Wolffe tajně upozornil Impérium na jejich přítomnost a skryl zprávu, že je Ahsoka poslala. Wolffe který nevěřil Jediům informoval Impérium v mylné víře, že chrání sebe a své druhy-klony. Rex byl otřesený tímto odhalením a promluvil si s Wolffem mezi čtyřma očima a podařilo se mu jej přesvědčit, že povstalci jsou jejich přátelé a Impérium jejich nepřítel. Krátce na to byli kloni a rebelové objeveni imperiální sondou, která poškodila jejich přídavnou loď, Stín; zabraňujíc jim setkání se zbytkem posádky naloděným na Duchovi, který vyčkával na orbitu. Po zničení sondy se Rex a jeho společníci připravili na přílet Impéria. Navzdory Ezrovým snahám povzbudit Rexe a jeho společníky aby se připojili k povstání, byl Rex neoblomný a trval na tom, že kloni zůstanou v zadu a zadrží Impérium, zatímco rebelové uprchnou na Přízrak. Jednotka AT-AT tanků vedená agentem kanceláře imperiální bezpečnosti Kallusem, neustálým hepřítelem posádky Ducha, přistála na Seelosu. I přes přečíslení a palebnou výhodu trvali kloni na svém. Za naléhání Ezry se povstalci vložili do boje a zvládli porazit imperiály. Bez vzdušné podpory byli Kallus se svými přeživšími AT-AT piloty nuceni ustoupit do pouště. Poctěni návratem Kanana a Ezry k jejich záchraně jim zasalutovali a souhlasili s připojením se k povstání. Hera poté přiletěla s Duchem, aby je vyzvedla a později se Rex ve vesmíru setkal se svou starou přítelkyní Ahsokou. Mezitím zůstali Gregor a Wolffe vzadu a obrátili zbylé AT-AT k jejich novému domovu. Bystrost proti Kázni Po vstoupení do rebélie se stal Rex součástí povstalecké buňky Fénix, která spravovala flotilu ve vesmíru. Během jednoho z Ezrových levitačních cvičení obdhalil Sabinin a Chopperův trik stávající se zaklesnutí Chopperova podvozku k podlaze, zabraňující Ezrovi jej vznést pomocí Síly. Když Ezra projevil svoje vyvedení z míry nad tím fíglem, řekl mu Rex, jak Jediiský generál, s nímž jednou bojoval bok po boku, se stal velkým válečníkem spojením Síly s jeho důvtipem. V odpověď mu vešel Kanan a řekl mu, že chlapec má důvtipu hodně, ale potřebuje více kázně. Zatímco se Rex s Kananem hádali o tom, jak cvičit Ezru, mladý padawan se vytratil spolu se Sabin, Chopprem a Zebe na misi pro záchranu zásob ze staré lékařské základny Republiky. Rex poskytnul povstalcům kódy od stanice avšak co rebelové nevěděli, že Inkvizitoři znýmí jako Sedmá sestra a Pátý bratrt na ně čekali. Povstalci si stěží zachránili holý život. Rex byl v přítomnosti Kanana a Hery když se mladí povstalci vrátili s novinkami o větším počtu Inkvizitorů sloužících Impériu. Později dohlížel nad střeleckým tréninkem Ezry, který používal DC-15A blaster, a snažil se trefit helmu stormtroopera, se kterou Chopper hýbal. Kanan přišel a přísně připomenul Ezrovi jeho Jediiský trénink, což vyvolalo menší rozpravu mezi Rexem a Kananem, kterou přerušila Sabin s informací, že je Hera volá na povinnou schůzi skupiny. Povstalci se následně účastnili poslání důladně prohledat město Garel kvůli palivovým článkům k umírnění energetické krize na planetě Rinn. Proniknutí na Imperiální Interdictor Jako příležitost pro rozřešení rozdílů s Kananem se naskytla poté co Ezra Bridger a korveta třídy CR90 Osvoboditel ''velitele Juna Sato byli zajati imperiálním Interdictorem během mise do Del Zenniského systému. Před jejich polapením stihl Sato varovat ostatní povstalce, že Impérium má novou válečnou loď schopnou vytahovat lodě z hyperprostoru. Pod velením vůdce Fénixe Hery se Rex spolu s Kananem a Chopprem dostali na Imperiální válečnou loď a zachránili Bridgera a Sata. Pro tuto misi se Rex a Kanan převlékly za stormtroopery, zatímco Chopper byl natřen na černo imitujíc imperiálního komunikačního droida. Když Kanan vyjádřil své obavy se spoluprácí s bývalým klonovým kapitánem, ujistil ho Rex, že ví, na které straně stojí. Jak Zeb donesl dva ukořistěné stormtroopří obleky, stěžoval si Rex, že ty nové zbroje jsou krámy oproti těm, které nosili za klonových válek. Pro jejich úkol používali Rex, Kanan a Chopper ukradené výsadkové plavidlo třídy ''Sentinel k cestování do Del Zeniského systému, který, jak se dověděli, byl zařazený do nepřístupné testovací zóny imperiálním vedením. Cestujíc hyperprostorem se spolu hádali o jejich poslání. Zatímco Kanan chtěl najíl jejich lidi a dostat je z imperiální vazby, Rex trval na vyřazení nové lodě, jakožto loď představující hrozbu Povstání. Při přiblížení k imperiálnímu Interdictoru dokázal Rex podfouknout imperiální snímače tvrzením, že jejich raketoplán má problém s motory. Pomocí nouzového protokolu, který on a velitel Cody vymysleli, dostali povolení přistát na imperiálním Interdictoru. Po dosednutí použil Kanan Jediiské ošálení mysli k přesvědčení stormtrooperských stráží v hangáru, aby je nechali projít. Napojeni na terminál získali informace přes Choppera, že Ezra byl přemístěn to zabezpečené cely; značíc znalosti impéria o jeho identitě. Převlečeni za stormtroopery tito tři rebelové pronikli k Ezrově cele aby objevili, že mladý Jedi se již osvobodil a zamkl jeho věznitele v zadržovací cele. Zaměňujíc Rexe a Kanana za stormtroopry je Ezra omráčil svým mečoblastrem. Když se Rex a Kana zpamatovali, pokusil se Ezra si zachovat tvář tvrzením že byli zapojeni do velké přestřelky. Chpper nicméně přehrál holografický záznam toho, co se doopravdy stalo. Zatímco Kana zuřil, Rex se tomu smál a navrhoval, že měl Ezra nastavit blastr na zabití pro případ, že by to nebyli oni. Když se Rex s Kananem pustili do další hádky jestli to omezí jejich úkol zachránit jejich povstalecké druhy nebo zničení lodi, podrážděný Ezra odběhl následovaný Chopprem za cílem sabotování projektorů gravitační studny mperiálního Interdictoru. Zamaskovaní jako stormtroopři, Rex a Kanan pokračovali v jejich misi zachránit jejich povstalecké kamarády. Když narazili na stormtroopří patrolu, Rex navrhoval opatrnost, ale Kana se rozhodl je napadnout. Během přestřelky si Rex stěžoval, že skrz jeho stormtroopří helmu nevidí a hodil ji na nepřátele srážejíc jednoho dolů. Poté, co se postavili těžké palbě se konečně dostali k zadržovacím celám držícím velitele Sata a jeho posádku. Rozhodli se pro cestu zpět na korvetu CR90 velitelé Sata Liberator. Na cestě byli napadeni dalšími stormtroopry. Rex se rozhodl dát jeho společníkům více času zadržujíc pronásledovatele a střelou zamykajíc dveře. Rex se následně utkal se zbývajícími stormtroopry v samostatném boji, jen aby byl omráčen. Chycený Rex byl předveden před velitele Interdiktoru, velícího důstojníka admirála Broma Tituse. Poznávajíc Rexe podle jeho čísla se Titus pokusil získat jej nabídkou imunity a dasazení zpět do Imperiální akademii, jestli přesvědčí své druhy ke kapitulaci. Nicméně Rex odmítl Titovu nabídku a admirál nařídil výslechovému droidovi aby jej umučil k smrti, zatímco jej dva stormtroopři přitlačili k zemi na kruhový portál. Mezitím se zbytku povstalců povedlo bezpečně nalodit na Satovu korvetu. Jak se Kanan skrz sílu dověděl, že je Rex mučen, rozhodl se zachránit bývalého klonového kapitána. Než stihl admirál Titus Rexe oddělat, vstoupil Kanan na velitelský můstek převlečen za stormtroopra a začal pálin na Titovi muže. Po osvobození Rexe oba utekli v únikovém modulu a nalodili se na korvetu velitele Sata. Poté když se pokoušeli uletět do hyperprostoru byli opět vytaženi imperiální Interdictorem. Nicméně Chopper zmanipuloval vysílače gravitační studně Interdictoru, aby přitahovaly vše v okolí včetně dvou doprovodných lehkých křižníků. Tyto lehké křitníky narazili do Interdictoru; ničíc jej v plamenném výbuchu. Rex a ostatní povstalci mohli na poslední chvíli utéci do hyperprostoru. Po jejich útěku velitel Sato ocenil Rexe, Kanana a Ezru za jejich záchranu. Rex také poděkoval Kananovi, který konečně přemohl jeho nevraživost vůči klonovým vojákům. Jako gesto usmíření si oba zasalutovali než se rozdělili. Útěk z Garelu Díky nehodě s únikem informací od Ezry Bridgera na Takobu, zjistili Sedmá sestra a Pátý bratr že povstalecká buňka Fénix se skrývá na Garelu. Tito dva Inkvizitoři dali vědět jejich imperiálnímu kolegovi agentu Kallusovi a admirálu Kassiusi Konstantinovi, který vyslal imperiální flotilu z Lothalu, aby napadla měto Garel. Během útěku byl Rex s velitelem Satem, když jejich korveta CR90 byla polapena tažným paprskem imperiálním hvězdným destruktorem Relentless, Konstantinovou lodí. Nicméně Hera, vůdce Fénixe, dokázala osvobodit Rexe a Sata za použití Ducha k naražení do projektoru tažného parsku hvězdného destruktora. To dovolilo zbývajícím lodím Fénixe uniknout do hyperprostoru. Potíže v Concord Dawn Rex byl přítomen na mítinku s velitelem Satem a posádkou Ducha, aby probrali založení nové hyperprostorové cesty do Lothalského sektoru. S impériem v patách ve Vnějším okraji byli povstalci nuceni najít novou hyperprostorovou cestu, která by jim umožnila obejít imperiální síly. Během porady navrhla Sabine, že by se mohli povstalci pokusit proniknout do sytému Concord Dawn, jež byl domovem pro mandalorianskou kolonii známou jako Tovaryšstvo ochránců. Rex poradil svým povstaleckým druhům, že mandaloriané, který obývají planetu Concord Dawn, pomáhali cvičit klonové jednotky během klonových válek. Na konci setkání se povstalci rozhodli poslat diplomatickou misi vedenou Herou, velitelem eskadry Fénix, aby vyjednala s Ochránci bezpečný průlet. Heřina diplomatická mise skončila neúspěchem, když se Ochránci vedení Fennem Rauem spojili s Impériem. Pod Rauovým vedením ochrané letouny Ochránců napadli Heřin RZ-1 A-wing stíhač v brutálním leteckém souboji nad Concord Dawn. Několik povstaleckých A-wingů bylo sestřeleno a Hera sama byla těžce zraněné. Po souboji se Rex účastnil schůze, kde Sabine, jedna z přeživších, podávala hlášení o letecké potyčce s Fennem Rauem. Rex si vpomínal, že Rau sloužil jako instruktor ve Velké armádě republiky. S povolením velitele Sata se Kanan vedle Choppera a Sabine zůčastnil mise pro zničení stíhaček Ochránců na třetím měsíci Concord Dawn. Mise na Geonosis Později doprovázel Rex posádku Ducha při vyšetřování imperiálního montážního modulu nad planetou Geonosis. Jako veterán klonových válek a účastník druhé bitvy, která se na této planetě odehrála, byl Rex na pozoru před milionem Geonosianců obývajících toto místo. Tudíž byl překvapen, když Chopper nezaznamenal žádné známky života na planetě. Ezra ucítil skrz Sílu, že život na Geonosis byl zničen. Po přistání v zdánlivě opuštěném modulu zůstal Rex na palubě lodi s Herou a Chopperem, zatímco ostatní povstalci vyšli prozkoumat stanici. Krátce na to objevili, že padli do pasti nastraženou agentem imperiální bezpečnostní kanceláře Kallusem. Zatímco Rex pomáhal Heře udržovat obranu Ducha proti imperiálním teréním obraným chodcům, Chopprovi se podařilo osvobodit ostatní rebyly odemčení bezpečnostních dveří z ovládacího panelu. Rex a ostatní povstalci mohli utéci z imperiálního modulu na palubě Ducha, nicméně Zeb byl oddělen a utekl v únikovém modulu s Kallusem. Po úniku TIE stíhačum, začali Zeba hledat. Navzdory rozsáhlým skenování skrz systém nebyli schopní Zeba najít, nacož Rex poznamenal, že lasat má nepatrnou šanci k přežití. Mezitím Zeb a Kallus přistáli na Bahrynu, jednom z Geonoských měsíců. Skončili v nepravděpodobném přátelství po tom, co spolu porazili bonzami, místní predátory. Zebovi se podařilo aktivovat svůj vysílač a posádka Ducha jej mohla zachránit. Po přistání na Bahrynu jej pak Rex a ostatní povstalci mimo Choppra přivítali na lodní palubě. Hledání nové základny Následně Rex a několik dalších rebelů včetně velitele Sata, Přízraku a Ketsi Onyo, Sabininy přítelkyně, pořádali poradu na rebeli uzmuté imperiálním útočném transportéru k probrání jejich plánů a vztyčení jejich nové povstalecké základny. Několika odkazy z Republikových a lothalských hvězdných map dokázali povstalci určit měsíc planety Berzite jako potenciální možnost. Jelikož útočnému transportéru rebelů docházelo palivo, Ketsu navrhla ukrást palivo z imperiálního skladu na základně Horizon. Výsledkem schůze bylo schválení mise pro Přízrak ukrást palivo z horizonské základny. Rex zůstal na palubě vlajkové lodi povstalců během imperiálního útoku na flotilu povstalců Fénix. Poté, co Chopper a bývalí imperiální inventární droid AP-5 přenesli informace o nástraze Impéria v systému Yost, Rex doprovodil zbytel flotily Fénix na Atollon; bezpečný svět bez přítomnosti imperiálů. Obrana základny Chopper Po objevení Atollonu byl Rex pověřen velením nad založením základny Chopper na planetě. Ze základního velícího střediska velel akcím pro doručování zásob na základnu a zřízení snímacích majáků, které sloužili jako varovné zdroje před vetřelci. Přesto že shledal tuto planetu horkou, suchou a nepříjemnou, musel připustit, že tu nebylo nic, co by se je pokoušelo zabít. Později se s Wren odvážili severního ochraného pásu základny prozkoumat zmizení nadporučíka Dicera, který se ztratil po osazení čidla. Pod Heřinými rozkazy se tam Rex s Wren vydali v raketoplánu Fantom. Po příletu nalezli Dicerovu helmu, ale po povstalci nebylo ani vidu ani slechu. Chvíli poté byli tito dva rebelové napadeni několika velkými pavoučími potvorami zvanými krykny. Wren se povedlo zadržet nestvůry, ale Rex byl chycen. Krykny jej odnesli dolů do jejich podzemního doupěte, kde byl držen v kusadlech spící krykny, která visela zavěšená ze stropu jeskyně. Sabine a zbytku Přízraku se povedlo jej osvobodit, ale byli zahnáni kryknami zpět na povrch. Rex a jeho společníci se dostali zpět na Ducha, ale hvězdné plavidlo bylo drženo velkou sítí upředenou kryknami. Jak se povstalci snažili prorazit si cestu skrz pavučinu, pomáhal Rex s Chopprem bránit loď bojem s narušiteli snažící se prolomit boční poklop. Zatímco Rex odkop a odhodil nestvůru ven, Chopper zavřel boční dvířka. Po útěku před kryknami navrhl Rex podat zprávu veliteli Satovi, že je základna v nebezpečí. Nicméně Syndulla odvětila, že již vlili příliš úsilí do hledání základny a neměli by se zvdát. Na Jarrusův návrh vztyčili povstalci následující den okolo základny plot ze snímacích majáků. Ztráta Ahsoky Rex si udržoval kontakt s Ahsokou Tano při cestování s Bridgerem, Jarrusem a Chopperm na planetu Malachor při hledání odpovědí jak porazit Sithy. Majíc Tanu ve veliké úctě jí nabídl svou pomoc za dvě rotace. Tano ji odmítla a zopakovala že tento úkol je věcí Jediů. Když Tano zažertovala o její vyšší hodnosti, odpověděl, že zkušenosti převyšují vše. Tano dovětila, že má více zkušeností díky klonovým válkám a Jediiské čistce. Rex pak zůstal na základně Chopper po celý průběh Jediiské mise na Malachor. Za Rexevi nepřítomnosti se dostali Jediové a Tano do střetu s inkvizitory a vytvořili nejisté spojenectví s bývalým Sithským učedníkem Maulem pro získání sithského holokronu, který údajně obsahoval znalosti potřebné k porážce Sithů. Po zničení inkvizitorů se Maul obrátil proti Jediům a oslepil Kanana svým světelným mečem. Potom přiletěl Sithský lord Darth Vader a Jediům s Chopprem se podařilo uniknout, ale Ahsoka se rozhodla zůstat a krýt jejich ústup. Po tomto úkolu byli Rex a ostatní z Přízraku přítomni při přistání Stínu na rampu základny Chopper. V tichu sledovali jak se Jarrus, nyní slepý, a Bridger vyloďují. Když Rex uviděl, že s nimi není Tano, sklonil hlavu v slzách při myšlence na ztrátu dobrého přítele. Loupež na Reklamské stanici Potom, co Ezra a jeho tým zachránil weequayského piráta Honda Ohnaku z imperiálního vězení na Narace, zúčastnil se Rex setkání, kde Hondo přednesl povstalcům Fénixe a Přízraku informace o imperiálním vznášejícím se smetišti stanici Reklam uvnitř planety Yarma. Jak Hondo odhalil, že zde imperiálové rozmontovávají Y-wing bombardéry staré republiky, zmínil Rex, že Y-wingy byli spolehlivé bojové stroje. Nakonec vedení povstalců souhlasilo s vysláním průzkumné mise na stanici Reklam. Rex doprovázel Ezrův tým a Honda na Přízraku na stanici Reklam. Jak vystoupili z hyperprostoru na Serredském cestovním bodu, byli zadrženi hlídkou Těžebního cechu. Poté, co unikli před hlídkou, pokračoval tým rebelů na jejich cestě na Yarmu. Když prolétali yarmskou plynnou atmosférou, byl Přízrak ''pronásledován dvěma imperiálními demontážními droidy. Zatímco jednoho sestřelil Chopper, otevřel Rex boční poklop a našel druhého robota. Téměř vypadl ven, ale byl zpátky vtažen Zebem. Nakonec se Rexovi podařilo sestřelit droida, ale ''Přízrak utrpěl ''poškození. Naštěstí pro reze a jeho tým získala Sabine znovu kontrolu nad lodí. Po zadokování ''Přízraku ''pod stanicí se podařilo Rexovi a jeho týmu přesvědčit místní Ugnaughtské pracovníky, aby jim pomohli ukrást Y-wingy na oplátku za jejich svobodu. Po zastavení běžícího pásu začali všichni plnit vesmírné stíhače palivem, načež Rex poznamenal, že tankování nebude první ani poslední komplikace. Po aktivaci magnetických zámků na Y-winzích velitelem Bromeme Titem se vydali Rex a Ezra zaútočit na imperiální řídící věž. Rex byl však nucen se vrátit když třetí demontážní droid zaútočil na Choppera, Sabine a Zeba. Rex použil magnetický jeřáb k polapení demontážního droida a narazil jej na kovový kontejner než jej pustil do nestálých hloubek Yarmy, kde robot vybouchl v plameny. Jak Ezra odpojil napájení stanice, odebrali se ostatní povstalci i s Rexem k Y-wingům. Chopper použil přenosový vysílač k dálkovému ovládání jednoho z plavidel. Rex letěl ve stejném, jako Chopper a povstalcům se povedlo uniknout do vesmíru nad Yarmou. Y-wingy rebelů byli zadrženy imperiálním hvězdným destruktorem pod velením guvernéra Arihnda Pryce, nicméně byli zachráněni, když flotila Fénix dorazila s výsadkovou lodí ''Domov Fénixe a evakuovala flotilu. Díky snahám Rexe a jeho týmu se podařilo povstalcům získat pět Y-wingů, které přeložili jednotkám generála Jana Dodonna. Udobření se s minulostí Čelíce nedostatku zásob cestovali Rex, Kanan, Ezra, Chopper a Zeb na Agamar, aby zde získali protonové bomby ze zničené separatistické zásobovací lodi, která se zřítila na planetu během klonových válek. Po přistání na Agamaru se Rex chopil příležitosti k vyprávění ostatním o zkušenostech z války. Když Ezra prohlásil, že B1 bitevní droidi nevypadají nebezpečně, odpověděl mu Rex, že dokázali zabít mnoho jeho přátel. S ostatními pak našel muniční skladiště a objevili, že je plné protonových bomb. Než mohli pokračovat v činnostech, byli chyceni do paprskového štítu a omráčeni několika bitevními droidy vedených B1-268. Poté, co se probrali, shledali, že jsou zajatci super taktického droida Kalaniho. Ten je informoval, že předpokládal, že hlavní ukončovací rozkaz vydaný separatistické droidí armádě na konci války byl Republikový podvod a zabránil vypnutí jeho praporu. Rex trval na tom, že klonové války již zkočili a požadoval, aby byl s přáteli propuštěn. Kalani odmítl prohlašujíc, že má ještě svoji poslední bitvu: vítězství Separatistické aliance. Zeb byl jako jediný byl vyloučen z bitvy vzhledem k neúčasti jeho rasy v klonových válkách. Třebaže Rex, Kanan a Zeb vyjádřili svůj odpor vůči této válečné hře, Ezra sjednal dohodu s Kalanim; pokud povstalci obsadí velící centrum, Zeb bude volný a oni si budou moci vzít všechny protonové bomby z hangáru. S čímž Kalani souhlasil a "simulace" započala. Bez povšimnutí povstalců nebo separatistů se Chopper vyhnul bitevním droudům a vyslal tísňové volání skrz neimodianský doprovodný raketoplán. Ten však zachytilo Impérium a guvernér Pryce vydal rozkaz nejbližší imperiální flotile rozmístit síly na Agamaru a povstalce vyhladit. Ve stanici mezitím Rex, Kanan a Ezra začali simulaci, když velká jednotka bitevních droidů napochodovala na své pozice. Za použití "meč a štít" manévru pomocí něhož Rex mohl střílet a Jediové mohli odvracet příchozí střely, taktéž jako použití tepelného granátu k likvidaci velké části útočné vlny droidů, takto troice dokázala rychle skoncovat s první skupinou ibtevních droidů. Dosáhli dvoru hangáru jen aby zjistlili, že Kalani rozestavěl tři droideky k jejich zadržení. Neschopni prorazit ochranný štít droideků byli zahnáni na ústup. Rex a Kanan se dohodli na poskytnutí krycí palby, zatímco Ezra zamířil do hangáru, aby shodil mohlo na droideky. Ezra byl zdržen nečekaným setkáním s Chopper, ale pořád byl schopný Silou shodil molo. Mezitím Rex zasažený do těla výstřelem blastru od bitevního droida přežil díky jeho zbroji klonového vojáka. Při pokračování v jejich úkolu na velící můstek narazili na Ezru. Rex mu vynadal za zpoždění a upozornil ho, že pohyb jednoho vojáka ovlivňuje každého v týmu. Z Rexova pohledu potřebovali k úspěchu disciplínu a strategii. Kanan poradil Ezrovi, aby si nebral slova klonového vojáka osobně, protože byl rozhodnut dokončit bitvu. Poté, co Rex zneškodnil dalšího droideka svoji helmou, pokusili se povstalci vniknout do Kalaniho velícího centra a stvrdit vítězství. Nicméně Kalani nesouhlasil z technického hlediska a připravil se popravit Rexe. Než mohlo propuknout další násilí, zapojil se do toho Ezra a přesvědčil obě strany, aby odložili jejich rozdíly. jak Imporiální složky dosedli na Agamar a zaútočili na B1-268 a patrolu bitevních droidů, dokázal otočit vítězství na svoji stranu poukázáním na to, že Impérium je následník tyranie Staré republiky. Kalani přijal Ezrovu logiku a souhlasil s pomocí rebelům zorganizovat únikový plán. Pracujíc dohromady, Kalani, Rex a povstalci zaimprovizovali strategii, která zahrnovala skutálení protonových bomb pod nohy postupujících AT-AT a AT-DP strojů. Když Kalani připustil, že se nikdy nepokusil o tak zoufalý plán, odpověděl mu Rex, že je to důvod proč kloni vyhráli; nutíc Kalaniho odpovědět "ne vždy". Po stražení jednoho AT-AT tanku, povstalci a droidi uprchli na palubě tří Neimoidianských doprovodných raketoplánů jsouce pod palbou Imperiálních strojů. Jeden z nich byl sestřelen, ale rebelům a Kalanimu se podařilu uniknout do vesmíru. Jakmile byli ve vesmíru, holograficky se spojili s Kalanim, který prohlásil, že jejich společná snaha byla úspěšná strategie, ale ne vítězství. Rex se vyjádřil, že to bylo vítězství díky Ezrovu nalezení zlaté střední cesty dovolujíc Klonům a droidům ukončit klonové války. Oba, Rex a Kalani, též přijali Ezrovo vysvětlení, že obě strany nemohli vyhrát války. Navzdory rozchodu za přátelských okolností, mínil Kalani že povstání má chabou šanci na úspěch a zmizel do neznáma. Rex s ostatními povstalci byli kontaktováni Herou a i přes jejich neúspěch při získání protonových bomb byli úspěšní z získání nového transportu pro Ducha. Evakuace Mykapa Rex a eskadra Fénixe se účastnili mise při osvobození povstaleckých stoupenců z planety Mykapo před tvrdým imperiálním zásahem. Poté, co Duch a místní povstalecká buňka zvaná Železná eskadra zničili předsunutou imperiální hlídku, Rex a posádka beranní korvety evakuovala rebelské stoupence do bezpečí. Rex se spojil s Herou a Kananem, aby jim sdělil, že se k nim připojí do povstalecké flotily. Pozděli se dorozumněl s Herou a posádkou hologramem a projednali plán na osvobození kapitána železné eskadry Marta Mattina z rukou Imperiálních jednotek. Tato mise byla nakonec úspěšná a Martovi se podařilo připojit se k jeho strýci, veliteli Satu. Přízrak Maula Rex vedle Přízraku a ostatních členů eskadry Fénix pořádali sezení předsedané Herou Syndullou, aby projednali plánovaný útok na imperiální zbraňový komplex na planetě Lothal. Během setkání uviděl Ezra bývalého sithského učeníka Maula kradoucího se za Rexem. Pomocí Temné strany Síly a magie Nočních sester, strašil Maul Ezru a způsoboval mu šílenství. Výsledkem bylo vyřazení Ezry z mise na Lothal. Mise na Geonosis Následně doprovázel Rex posádku Ducha při misi k nalezení Sawa Gerreru a vyšetření zdánlivého vymizení geonosianů na Geonosis na žádost senátora Baila Organy; klíčového spojence povstalců. Rex vysvětlil posádce Přízraku, že se Sawem bojovali společně během klonových válek. Také varoval své druhy, aby byli na pozoru před tím, co Saw nenašel na Geonosis. Povstalci přistáli poblíž geonosiánské budovy, do které naposledy Saw vstoupil, než ztratil spojení s povstaleckým velením. Jak prohledávali podzemní bludiště, Rex spolu s Kananem, Ezrou a Chopperem našli několik vyřazených helem patřící Sawovu týmu. Kanan a Chopper chtěli odejít, ale Ezra s Rexem byli rozhodnuti najít Sawa a dokončit jejich misi. Poté, co narazili na slepou uličku, byli zahnáni do rohu několika bitevními droidy a droideky. Předtím, než je droidi stihli porazit, objevil se Saw a zlikvidovat většinu granátem. Poté, co přivítal svého bývalého spolubojovníka, shodl se Rex s ostatními povstalci, že pomohou Sawovi najít osamocného geonosiana, který přepadl a zabil jeho skupinu. Saw věřil, že geonosian má klíč k tomu, proč Impérium vyhladilo celou populaci na Geonosis. Rex, Přízrak a Saw nakonec dosáhli střední vzduchovou šachtu. Poté se Kanan spojil s Herou a varoval ji ohledně funkčních bitevních droidech, a následně našli osamělého geonosiana na druhé straně šachty. Zatímco Ezra a Chopper přemohli geonosiana, Kanan použíl Sílu, aby přenesl Rexe a Sawa přes kamenný most na druhou stranu. Po následné vleklé honičce se podařilo Rexovi a jeho kumpánum chytit geonosiana. Zatímco Saw byl nevraživý vůči němu kvůli jeho nepřátelství k separatistům, Ezrovi se podařilo se s ním spřátelit a přezdívat jej "Klik-Klak". Během cesty, zatímco Chopper zachycoval nějaké energetické záznamy, vysvětlil Rex Sawovy dosud nevychladlé pocity ze smrti jeho sestry Steely Gerrery rukamam Separatistů. Povstalci později objevili, že zdroj energetických záznamů bylo Klik-Klakovo hnízdo, které obsahovalo fungující vysílač. Zatímco Rex a Chopper pracovali na vytvoření spojení s Herou, Saw a Ezra se hádali o Klik-Klakovi; který se ukázal jako opatrovník posledního geonosianského královnina vejce. Zatímco Saw chtěl Klik-Klaka vyslechnou mimo planetu, Ezra trval na Klik-Klakově patření na Geonosis, jakožto jednoho z mála přeživších. Když Saw projevil svůj odpor ke Geonosianům, Rex mu připoměl, že jeho úkolem bylo zjistit, co se stalo geonosianskému druhu. Nakonec Kanan ujednal kompromis který zahrnoval převedení Klik-Klaka na základnu Chopper kvůli výslechu a jeho opětovné navrácení na planetu, jak budou s výslechem hotovi. Po úspěšném spojení s Herou si domluvili sraz v centrální vzduchové šachtě. Po nalodění se na Ducha, Rex a Přízrak se dostali do hádky se Sawem o tom, jak zacházet s Klik-Klakem. Saw přerušil dohady s Kananem a dožadoval se, aby jej povstalci nechali s Klik-Klakem a jeho vejcem. Během hádky Saw zabil Klik-Klaka elektrickým proudem z elektrošokového zařízení, což přimělo Ezru k němu přiskočit. Rex se pokusil Sawa udržet pod kontrolou, ale ostatní rebelové jej srazili k zemi. Když Saw vyhrožoval, že zničí geonosianské vejce královny, Rex mu připomněl, že by tím poskvrnil památku jeho sestry. Roztržka byla přerušena příletem velitelského křižníku třídy arquitens pod velením kapitána Brunsona. Rex a jeho druhové spojili své síly se Sawem zahnali naloďující se skupinu skákavých jednotek. Během potyčky použil Rex laserové dělo Ducha k sestřelení několika vojáků. Duch pak unikl do hloubek Geonosis. Tam povstalci nalezli imperiální kanistry s jedem, které použilo Impérium k vyhubení geonosianů. Nalezivše přesvědčivé důkazy imperiální genocidy, zakusil Saw změnu v srdci a nechal Klik-Klaka jít i s geonosianským královniným vejcem do hlubin Geonosis. Povstalci si následně probojovali cestu na povrch větrací šachtou odpálením Brunsonsova lehkého křižníku protonovými torpédy. Poté informovali senátora Organu a velitele Sata o jejich úspěšné záchraně Sawa, jejich získání jader štítů a objevu imperiální genocidy geonosianů. Záchrana Kalluse Jak povstalci zjistili, že velkoadmirál Thrawn sledoval vysílání Fulcrum zběhlého agenta ISB Kalluse, zapojil se Rex do mise rebelů k záchrně Kalluse před jeho zajmutím Impériem. Součástí mise bylo i odcizení raketoplánu z vesmírného letiště hlavního města planety Lothal Ezrou, Chopperem a AP-5 a jejich dobrovolného polapení Kallusovým lehkým imperiálním křižníkem, který byl pod velením poručíkem Yogarem Lystem. Rex a Kanan zamaskovaní za stormtroopery cestovali výsadkovým plavidlem třídy Sentinel TY997 na Lystův lehký křižník pro usnadnění vyzvednutí. Úkol rebelů se zkomplikoval, když si velkoadmirál Thrawn vyžádal audienci s Kallusem a poručíkem Lystem na palubě jeho imperiálního hvězdného destruktoru Chimaera. Po nalodění na Chimaeru zasvětil Rexe a Kanana do změn v plánu. Zatímco Rex vyjádřil svůj úlek, Kanan pověřil Choppera získáním novou sadou koordinátů pro Chimaeru, jelikož jejich současné by fungovali pouze na lehký imperiální křižník. Chopper si postěžoval ale dokázal získat za pomoci Kalluse a Ezry novou sadu souřadnic. Rex a Kanan po výstupu z hyperprostoru nalezli Thrawnovu sedmou flotilu na oběžné dráze Lothalu. Na Kananovu otázku, které lodi mají vyslat kódy, odvětil Rex, že náhodné. TY997 bylo připuštěno k přistání na palubě Chimaery. Nicméně Thrawn zjistil přítomnost povstaleckých špionů na palubě a vyslal guvernérku Pryceovou vetřelce zadržet. Pryceová prohlédla jejich stormtrooperské převlečení a rozkázala jim se vzdát. Když Kanan protestoval, Pryceová jej omráčila. Na to Rex střelil jednoho vojáka, než se dal do pěstního souboje s guvernérkou. Ta jej však přemohla a srazila jej na zem. Avšak poručík Lyste zaměnil Pryceovou za Fulcruma a omráčil ji. Než se Lyste mohl začít věnovat Rexovi, pustil se do něj Kallus shazujíc jej na zem. Rex a jeho kompanie povstalců uprchli na palubě výsadkového plavidla. Kallus se rozhodl zůstat, aby nadále mohl pomáhat rebélii. Také falešně obvinil Lysta jako Fulcruma ve snaze odvést pozornost od sebe, ale Thrawna tímto neobelhal. Projev Mon Mothmy Později byl Rex po boku velitele Sata a AP-5 přítomen na velícím centru základny Chopper při HoloNet přenosu řeči bývalé imperiální senátorky Mon Mothmy odsuzujíc Impérium a pobízející povstání ke vzpouře. Ezrova nezdárná mise Rex svolal poradu s Bridgerem, velitem Satem a ostatními z Přízraku včetně vůdce Fénixe Syndully poté, co Ezra Bridger slyšel holokron Kanana Jarruse a Sithského holokronu z Malachoru upozorňující na ohrožení Obi-Wana Kenobiho. Během setkání Rex vyjádřil sympatie pro Bridgerovu touho Kenobiho najít, ale domníval se, že Kenobi již zemřel dle zprávy od senátora Baila Organy. Bidger nesouhlasil a vydal se s Chopperm za účelem nalezení Kenobiho a později shledal, že Kenobi byl vskutku naživu a Maul už přestal být potíží. Bitva o Atollon Rex se účastnil bitvy o Atollon. Než mohla eskadra Fénix a skupina Massassi generála Jana Dodonnova vyslat koordinovaný útok na imperiální továrnu na TIE stíhače na Lothalu, velkoadmirál Thrawn zjistil polohu základny Chopper a vnikl do systému atollon. V odpověď navrhla Hera plán nenápadně protáhnout Ezru a Choppera ze systému na palubě obraného kluzáku Nightbrother zatímco zahájila čelní střet s Thrawnovou sedmou flotilou. Před bitvou ještě Zeb a Rex vtipkovali o lovu joopasů s Rexovou poznámkou, že jsou sice těžko lapitelní ale zato velice chutní. Během vesmírné bitvy obsluhovali Rex se Zebem zbraně na palubě Ducha. Poté co velitel Sato obětoval svůj život při taranu svým Hnízdem fénixe ''do blokádního křižníku admirála Konstantina, byli Ezra a Chopper schopní uniknout a vyhledat posily klanu Wren. Nicméně síly povstalců utrpěly těžké ztráty rukou Thrawnovy flotily a byly zahnány na Atollon. Rexovi se Zebem se podařilo aktivovat Sabinin prototyp generátoru ochraného štítu tvořícího stínění nad základnou Chopper a zbylými rebelskými loděmi. Rex a Zeb byli velice potěšení když se ukázalo, že štít drží, přesto že generátor trpěl pod těžkým náporem ran. Jak Thrawn vysadil pozemní jednotky, Dodonna uvažoval, že Thrawn by mohl poslat jeho síly skrz úzký kaňon vedoucí do základny Chopper. Rex navrhl průsmyk bránit, což Hera odsouhlasila. Zneškodnil tak několik Thrawnových AT-DP tanků pomocí rozbušek zatímco poslední odpálil Zeb raketometem. Nicméně rebelové byli nuceni se stáhnout, když Thrawn vyslal několik AT-AT strojů, které byly chráněné generátorem štítu. Po spojení se s Kananem se tito tři rebelové stáhli do jeskyní pod Atollonskou korálovou horu a bojovali s Thrawnovými death troopery a stormtroopery. Na to se znovu sešli s Herou, generálem Dondonou a AP-5 a pokusili se dostat na ''Ducha, ale byli obklíčeni Thrawnem a jeho death troopery. Než je Thrawn mohl zajmout, Kananův záhadný přítel Bundu, tajemný uživatel síly, rozpoutal bouři jež zdevastovala základnu. Rex a jeho povstaleční kumpáni se nalodili na Ducha a připojili se k povstalecké letce ve vesmíru. V tomoto okamžiku se Ezra vrátil s posilami z Mandaloru vedené Sabin a Fennem Rauem. Mangaloriané zničili Thrawnův druhý blokádní křižník dovolujíce tak zbytku povstalců uprchnout do hyperprostoru. Pod Heřiným velením nastavil konvoj rebelů kurz na Yavin 4. Když AP-5 navrhl provést dvojitý skok, aby zakryli stopy, doporučil Rex i třetí skok. Bitva o Endor Rex se jako komandér účastnil bitvy o Endor Osobnost a rysy Rex byl klonovým kapitánem, který byl vytvořen z předlohy nájemného zabijáka Jango Fetta. Jako mnoho jeho společníků, klonových vojáků, žil aby sloužil Galaktické republice a bránil její lid. I když dychtil poslouchat rozkazy, osvojil si k nim uvolněnější přístup během Klonových válek. V nich stál po boku klonového velitele Codyho, jediiského generála Obi-Wana Kenobiho, Anakina Skywalkera a jediiské padawanky Ahsoky Tano. Zároveň byl loajální ke svým mužům a odmítl uvěřit, že jeho přítel Echo umřel nebo se stal zrádcem. Vytvořil si přátelské pouto s padawankou Ahsokou Tano a stal se jejím mentorem poskytujíc jí rady a cené zkušenosti velení. Rex ji naučil, že zkušenost převyšuje vše ostatní. Když byla Tano obiněna z vraždy a velezrady, pochyboval o její vině, ale řídil se rozkazy k jejímu chycení. Navzdory tomuto si dokázali udržet mezi sebou hluboký respekt pro druhého a po klonových válkách na sebe nahlíželi jako na přátele. Během věku Impéria oplatil laskavost svým připojením k povstání. Jeho znalost bývalých vojenských republikových základen, bojové dovednosti a válečná taktika pomohly povstání v jeho boji proti Galaktickému impériu. Byl hluboce zarmoucen, když se dozvěděl o její předpokládané smrti na Malachoru. Přestože měl Rex zpočátku těžký vztah s Kananem Jarrusem, přeživším jediiskou čistku, a hádali se nad strategií a prioritami Ezry Bridgera, odložili nakonec stranou své rozdíly při vykonávání mise pro záchranu Ezry a velitele Juna Saty z imperiálního Interdictoru. Neochvějně sloužil Staré republice a odmítal uznat autoritu Galaktického impéria. Jeho vytrvalost jej vedla k odolání mučení v rukou imperiálního důstojníka Broma Tituse. Dokonce pohlížel na zbroj imperiálních stormtrooperů jako na podřadné ke zbroji klonů, kterou nosil během klonových válek. Díky jeho zkušenostem z války si Rex uchovával značnou nelibost k bitevním droidům. Nicméně měl uctivý vztah s lothalským povstleckým astromechem Chopperem. Jeho nevraživost vůči bitevním droidům jej vedla k odmítnutí Kalaniho poždavku zůčastnit se s jeho jediiskými společníky Jarrusem a Bridgerem opětovného svedení bitvy. Nicméně Bridgerovi se podařilo Rexe a Kalaniho přesvědčit, aby zanechali dřívějších rozepří a spojili se proti Impériu. Rex si vybudoval značný respekt a loajalitu k jeho bývalému spoluválečníkovi z klonových válek, Saw Gerrerovi, kterého prvně potkal během Onderonské výpravy. Přestože nebyl ochotný zavrhnout bývalého kumpána, i tak vyjádrřil svoji nelibost s některými Gerrerovými krutými metodami včetně utlačování Geonosianského zajatce Klik-Klaka a vyhrožování mu zničením posledního vajíčka geonosiánské královny. Přesto však Rex soucítil s jeho bolestí a uvědomil si, že stále truchlil nad ztrátou jeho sestry Steely Garrery. Rexova víra v posvátnost života jej vedla k potyčce se Sawem, když znovu využíval vajíčko královny jako hrozbu. Rex měl také hluboký vztah s jediiským mistrem Obi-Wanem Kenobim díky jejich sdíleným zkušenostem z klonových válek. Navzdory osobnímu přání, že je Kenobi naživu, uvěřil slovům Baila Organy, že jediiský mistr zemřel roku 2 PřBY. Jeho omyl byl prokázán, když Bridger narazil na Kenobiho během neúspěšné mise na Tatooine. Rex a jeho přítel Zeb byli známí pro jejich smysl pro humor i během těžkých okamžiků. Při bitvě o Atollon si vyměňovali vtipy o joopech a uštěpačné poznámky na adresu Sabinina prototypu generátoru štítu. Dovednosti a schopnosti Rex byl cvičený armádní velitel a uznávaný vůdce, který si získal úctu svých mužů a vrstevníků. Jeho osobní vztah s robolobotomií vděčil bojovým zkušenostem s válečnými droidy. I když byl trénován k užívání palných zbraní, byl také velmi zdatný v pěstním boji či zápase. Mimo boje s droidy a imperiály získal zkušenosti vypořádáním se s kryknami, pavoukům podobné tvory, které přebývali poblíž základny Chopper, povstalecké základny Fénixe na Atollonu. Rex také uměl zacházet se stroji a lítal v Y-wing letounu. Ze zákulisí Postava Rexe byla vytvořena pro Star Wars: The Clone Wars film a televizní seriál, který byl vysílán od roku 2008 do roku 2013 na Cartoon Network. Namluvil jej Dee Brdley Baker, který je také slyšet ve druhé a třetí sérii seriálu Star Wars Rebels televize Disney XD. Také se objevuje v některých Star Wars legendách a nekanonických zdrojích včetně vedlejšího příběhu v komixech Dark Horse Otroci Republiky a LEGO Star Wars III: Klonové války. Než byl zrušen seriál Klonové války, Brent Friedman napsal scénář pro čtyř epizodní příběh v čele s Rexem a R2-D2. Pozemní síly klonové armády a piloti s jejich droidy se měli dostat do potyčky, která ústila v řízení hvězdného stíhače Rexem spolu s R2 jako jeho kopilotem. Zřítili by se a uvízli by spolu na jednom z měsíců Rylothu, kde by se většina epizody odehrávala. Rex a R2 by pak přeprogramovali B2 super bitevního droida, ke kterému by si vytvořili jistou vazbu a během by byl nějakým způsobem Rex zraněn. Dave Filoni spekuloval, že by Rex mohl být ten starý člen Enodorského úderného týmu z Návratu Jedie. "Opravdu si myslím, že Rex je ten chlápek na Endoru," řekl, "opravdu. Proč by tam jinak byl starý vousatý chlap, Tano? Proč? Jinak by to nedávalo smysl. Jestli nechceš, aby to tak bylo, víš co to znamená? Že to tak udělám, stává se ze mě Palpatin, šílím ze své moci." V legendách byla tato postava označena jako Nik Sant. Výskyt Zdroje Anglická wookiepedie Kategorie:Klonovaní kapitáni Kategorie:Členové povstání Kategorie:Důstojníci 501. legie Kategorie:Členové Aliance rebelů Kategorie:Otroci